Harry Potter and the year unlived
by kazimirkaz
Summary: Harry Potter has gone back to school. The only problem is that nothing is happening. For Ginny things are different. She has met someone new. Yet her heart has not healed from Harry. This new boy brings a new path something Different a way for to be her o
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter and the year unlived

Kaz awoke as he did every night, ticked off, it was that blasted girl, and she had been in his dreams for as long as he could remember. Back when his father's servant has first started to seriously train him, it had been a way of comfort, but now it annoyed him. He was not a weak child anymore. He was 18 but today was to be his first day of school His Father had finally returned and given him a mission. He was to befriend a Blood traitor, he had spit at the name when he first heard his father speak it. He knew that he was not a pure blood, nor was his father, but beyond that they where Pure Slytherins. That is of course why Kaz was not allowed to join the pure blood house. He was to join Gryffindor, it was easy, make his thoughts seem of those as someone who care about love and other junk, just enough and wish to be in Gryffindor and the hat would put him there. "Are you awake?" A voice asked.

The voice belonged to a blond haired boy of about 17. The boy had actually completed a mission that Kaz thought he would have had to do in the end. This was the reason why the boy had been given the honor of teaching him about the school. Kaz knew that the boy regretted what he did, the boy did not have enough practice with keeping his mind closed to resist him always. Very few did, but with a father like Kaz's you knew how to keep your mind closed even from your self at time. "I'm here mud rat," Kaz said, as the blond boy walked in. The once proud sneer that had been on the boy's face the first time they met was gone now. Instead his hair was covered in mud and his eyes where down.

"I bring a message from your father," mud rat said, his head not rising an inch. Kaz rolled his eyes, his father probably wanted to have him go over everything one time. His connections to the school had severally lessoned since the end of the previous year. Kaz stood out of bed and walked over to the dresser pulling out wizarding robes, not showing any notion of having heard the boy other than the eye roll. After almost a minute the boy went on. "He says good luck, and don't fail," there was no or else it was simply that do not fail. That's how it always was, Death was not a option it was only completion. He would do his task as he had done all others.

Finally after finishing with his robes we walked over and picked up a stick he then used it to raise mud Rat's head "Draco do you think I don't all ready know that. Unless there is nothing else then go away." Kaz says before dropping the stick and walking over to his trunk.

Draco only straightened up. "There was one more thing, I was ordered to tell you about the girl." This caught his attention of course, through out all the training that was the thing left out. For what reason he didn't know, and really did not care to speculate. "She will be in Sixth year, and a Gryffindor. She has a temper and will of course yell at you, however you are to let her, edge her on become her friend then turn her to our side. Potter broke her heart at the end of last year. Your Job is now to mend it, she is a pure blood and if she turns her family will as well. She is the youngest; there is nobody they trust more than her. She was the one who opened the chamber five years ago, and that has driven her on ever since." Draco said, then with the smirk which acted as if it never left. "You are to bring that out in her, make her yours." He said with barley controlled laughter.

At this Kaz actually did spit, right on Draco's face of course. "Great I get control of a blood traitor, well at least tell me her name?" he said as Draco whipped away the spit from his face.

"Wesley, Ginny Wesley." He said with a laugh before going flying out the door with a silent wave of Kaz's wand.

The doors slammed shut and Kaz walked over to where Draco had been standing, bending over he picked up a picture of a red haired girl. "Well Ginny Wesley I hope your ready." He said with a smirk before shrinking his trunk down to pocket size and picking it up. Leaving the room that had been with him for the past 18 years.

Later that morning

The train stationed had been packed with Muggles but the Platform was crowded with far more wizarding families and guards. His things had been heavily checked for any dark arts items which of course no one would bring not after what had happened the year before. At the end of the platform, Kaz saw a family of red heads with their own personal guard. Everyone knew they were not there for the family, no they were there for the boy with a scar. He knew that one day he would fight with the boy, but he didn't see why, from what everyone had said the boy was pretty weak in a fight. Kaz moved closer, and was almost right next to the family by the time the guards had noticed, well when he figured out they noticed him. The pink one had slipped it all clicked in about two seconds after he saw her head turn to watch him. He gave her a smile, and then asked the girl form the picture who was on the outskirt of the group, "Is this the train to Hogwarts?" he asked her wit a cheerful smile pulling his trolley along with him.

The girl turned around and was surprised to find someone of around her own age asking that question, she had at first thought it a first year but the voice had sounded kind of deep for an 11 year. "Yeah it is," she said looking him over he looked kind of familiar like an old friend she had met when she was little or something. He was taller than her about 6'1 maybe 6'2. He looked to be in pretty good shape but it was hard to tell in wizarding robes, His hair was dark brown not as dark as Harry's of course, but his eyes matched them and his voice had an American accent to it. "Are you new here?" she asked him wondering how he wouldn't the Hogwarts express if he had been going on it for the past five years.

Smiling ignoring how the question seemed kind of rude he had been prepared for something like this. "Yeah, thanks to the war and everything my parents wanted me to get away from America" he told her, before picking up his trunk and walking up the steps, not even bothering to get her name.

Ginny looked up after the mysterious guy who just left, he had smiled and seemed pretty nice, but she doubted he knew anyone here. "Poor guy" she said to her self, and then made her self a promise, she would sit with him on the train. With a glance at Harry and her mum, she knew it was the best bet; it would bring up to many memories to sit with Harry again.

A.N.

Hey what's up? So what do you think of it so far, I know not much but it will get started here soon. So it's going to involve a lot of flirting and this story will get dark but then again with your dad as one of the most evil people to ever live how could it not. Especially when you're told to date the X girlfriend of your dad's greatest Enemy.

OK so suggestions anyone here have any idea on what I should do next. Now it will be in the train and for all the sick people out there they wont jump in the sack nahh that will be in the third chapter jj. But seriously on flirting and stuff give me any suggestions that anyone has go ahead and tell me.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: titled Chapter 2

"Hi again mind if I sit here?" Ginny asked nodding to the seat next to the guy she had met earlier. He had been looking out the window, but now turned to her and gave her a small smile

"Sure go ahead," he says before turning back to the window but then stops, and hits him self on the head. "I'm sorry, here let me help," he says taking her trunk and picks it up "Gesh what are you bringing, a pet dragon?" he asks with a laugh and then puts it up over there head, as Ginny closes the door. She sits down on the opposite bench from him.

Ginny ignores his comment well if you count her sticking out at him as ignoring it. "So where are you from anyway?" Ginny asks him then noticing the strange look on his face she explains "It's just you have a bit of an accent." then thinking that may seem a bit rude "I mean it's not bad or anything, just different you know?" she said and looked at him then covered he face blushing.

Kaz just smiled at her then leaned across the space and moved her hands away from her face "I know" he said with a smile "but do me a favor and don't cover your face." he said with a smile.

Ginny looked at him then stuck her tongue back out at him her blush starting to go away "Why's that?" she asks a smirk on her face now.

Ginny was expecting some rude remark, which growing up with five (or six all depending if you still count Wetherbey as her brother) brothers had taught her would come, what he said instead brought back a blush to her face. "You're a lot cuter when you're blushing," he said in a low voice, his hand gently resting on hers. The sky didn't have a cloud and the sun was shining bright as the two stared each other.

Perhaps that's why when a moment later there was a loud crack of thunder and rain poured down on the window the moment was broken. They both turned staring out at the sky which had been bright a few seconds before now was completely black except for the random flashes of lighting. They turned to look at each other for just a second then Ginny came flying in to Kaz as the lanterns flickered out and the train seemed to come to a stop so suddenly that it seemed as if it crashed in to superman and a couple miles of titanium walls. There were screams form all over the train and the sounds of luggage falling.

If Kaz hadn't been pre pared for it and rolled him and Ginny out of the way her trunk would have smashed them and then his would of crushed what was left. Instead they ended up with Kaz on top of her covering her body with his. They were almost face to face except with his face at a bit of an angle their lips touching. That's when they opened their eyes suddenly their was another scream from the next compartment over. This startled both of them back in to action and Kaz jumped back hitting his head on his turn. "Are you ok?" Ginny asked him

Kaz nodded rubbing his head. "We should go see what's going on," he told her grabbing her had and pulled out his wand waving it and the trunks went back up to their place again this time a spell keeping them in place. He slowly opened the door he stuck his head in to the corridor then pulled it back immediately when no spells rushed past the door he slowly stuck his head out again checking to see that the coast is clear he opened the door and moved out in to the corridor as Ginny followed right behind him her wand out. Students were just starting go out in to the hall. One person pushed past them his head was covered by a hood, but Ginny had just gotten a look at him.

She froze "That's Malfoy" she said more to her self than Kaz, but he heard her all the same.

"Let's go" he said grabbing her hand again and heading after Malfoy he had already gotten in to the next section.

Just as Kaz threw open the door they heard a voice much older than Malfoy's shout "Avada Kervada" blowing a hole in the wall were Kaz had been a second before.

"Thanks" Kaz said to Ginny and then shouted "Stupefy" right past Ginny's head hitting someone. Ginny smiled at him then gets up and leads the way.

Moving quickly but a bit more carefully they open the last door. They see Harry at the end of the hall. Before either can throw a stunning spell at him Harry acts first "Crucio" Harry shouts and his spell goes wild. Malfoy doesn't even bother to try and dodge.

The spell instead heads straight for Ginny almost as if he had aimed it at her. Kaz instead throws him self in the way of the spell. Taking the blunt of it. The truth was it was more like someone had pinched him. Draco grins and then blows past a shocked Harry pushing him in to the wall and opens the back door running out. Harry ignoring the guy he hit with a spell instead runs to the door and shouts for Malfoy to get back there but is instead blasted back in by Moody. "Potter what do you think your doing you know there could easily be a trap out there." he said then noticed Kaz on the floor with Ginny holding him. "Malfoy get you?" he asked the boy who Ginny was leaning over.

Harry looks at him for a minute before saying "Yes Professor Draco got him with a Crucio" he says.

Kaz would have gone along with the lye but Ginny had enough of it. Harry had broken her heart time after time and then tried to curse her and now wouldn't even admit to what he did. She jumped up and slapped him so hard that there is a big red hand print across his left cheek. "You bastard" she said stunning everyone in the corridor. Students had finally started to pile out to have a look. Ginny then calmly walked over and helped Kaz up going back to their compartment.

Coming out of one of the compartments a girl stands there having seen the whole thing, and she looks at Harry with pity. She then closes the door knowing she would talk to Lupin as soon as she was off duty.

Authors notes:

Hello how are you, hello how are, hellow how are you today

I'm fine how about, I'm fine how abou you, i'm just fine today.

sorry bout tat song from my old class

To my one reader, thank you ok well hope some more people read and reivew


	3. The Bath, the glare, the feast, the kiss

"Lupin, He attacked Draco with one of the unforgivable curses. It was in the middle of the hall way, he could have hit anyone. He almost hit Ginny, but this new guy stepped in the way and took the hit." She was walking back and forth.

"How did Malfoy get on and off the train?" he asked the obvious question, ignoring for the moment her concern. He had been worried about him, but he trusted Harry. Harry was the only one left, James, Sirius, now even Dumbledore were gone.

"Malfoy we can worry about latter, but Harry if he goes around attacking innocents then he is no different from Voldemort. How would you like two dark lords on your hands?" she asks him. This did stop Lupin in his tracks. If he lost Harry to him self, he knew it would be his fault. He was Harry's gaurdian now that Sirius was gone.

Cut to the Grand hall

The Opening feast is about to begin, the last first year is sitting as the hat calls out Hufflepuff, bringing a cheer form that table. Ginny is sitting some distance away from Harry, Ron, and Hermione, but the seat behind her is open almost as if she was waiting for someone. She had not glanced at him since he got in to the hall. As the students sits down The hats last choice steps forward "And last we have a new transfer student from America." Said Professor Slughorn who had done the reading of a very short list of names for the first year students. "Kazimir (kash-mir) Ohil".

Kaz walked up there calmly. He had felt weird when he was standing back behind all the first years, but here he was fine. The one thing muggles were good at was acting. So he sat down and put the hat on top of his head. As it came it's powers washed over him. "Hmm, If power and to prove your self is what you sought I would of thrown your right in to Slytherin you have a strong affinity to it, but I just don't know. I can tell were you wanted to be put, oh don't try and fool me. I am the sorting hat after all. Yet maybe it's just the old founders in me saying to give you a chance. So your wish it will be." it said to him "Gryffindor" it shouted and Kaz was for once in his life relieved. That he knew would be the hardest part. He sat down right next to Ginny. "How'd you know?" he asked her since he had seen her saving the seat.

"What can I say, I'm pretty good at reading minds" she said with a slight smile, and he let a twinkle dance in his eyes, his outer most thoughts going to what every guy would be thinking. "And no sorry" she poked a finger in his chest and got closer "I'm on top" she said laughing, quietly glad that the hall had been listening to the speech.

Kaz smiled to him self. She knew her stuff, he had left it out there pretty easy to get but you still had some talent to see exactly what he was thinking. He knew then that he would turn her. He would bring her to his side. He would need someone powerful at his side, when he finished off his father and the Potter brat. "Really well that's to bad" he whispered in her ear, he caught Harry's eye at that moment and then mouthed the word as he said it in to her ear as she faced towards the table away from him. "I think you would look grate in the bath" he said. He pulled back then as the speeches ending and Ginny with a shocked look on her face for a second. He knew when she got in to her next bath she would be thinking about him. He also knew that Potter would not of done anything from her. He didn't have the guts. No one would of talked like that in front of Kaz and stood there. A true Wizard would have fought if he cared for her at all, or would not have even bothered to notice. Instead he just glared, that he knew would make this so much more fun when he had her.

So the feast went on and Kaz met her friends, he was welcomed as much as anyone was there. He felt relaxed to an extent he never had before. He knew that if it was found out who his father was, he would be captured if he was lucky. "That's your dorm up there" Ginny says pointing one way, "and this is mine so I must bid you ado" she says pointing to the other stair cases. She walks up ten steps and then kaz follows her, the steps instantly turn in to a slide as he takes a step back making sure not to fall, Ginny falls right to his feet.

"Wrong stair case?" she asks him. Just now noticing that it was empty, she had waited for him after getting the password to finish his talk with Hagrid, who had taken over as head of the Gryffindor house. Then they had spent some time on the couch.

He offers her his hand as the slide turns back to steps. "No, just forgot to do" he leans in kissing her, with strong passionate lips but just for a second. Leaving her lips kissing back as he pulled away her mind not yet catching up. "This" he finished, as he headed up his stair cases. "Good night short stuff." He called back to her.

"Goodnight Ohil" she says back still wondering what had just happened. She was in love with Harry, or she had been, but Harry had been being such a jerk and then attacked on the train, and here this total stranger had saved her twice, once from Malfoy, and once from Harry. But she knew that she should not kiss him again. "I will not kiss him again" is what she whispered the whole way up to bed, but somehow in her mind, she kept thinking about what it would like to have those lips linger a bit longer, than they did.

Done with the latest chapter.


	4. Classes

"Ron, did you see how she was flirting with him." Harry said to him, pacing back and forth. The rest of the room just stared at him. Ron rolled his eyes. He knew from the start that Harry made a mistake breaking up with her. He knew that he had been jealous when Ginny had been dating Dean. Ron may not the quickest to catch something but even he had noticed.

Things would of gone fine, if Neville had not turn in right then and said "Hey Ron I just saw that new guy and your sister Snogg…" he stopped right then when he saw Harry. "I mean uh wow long summer right how has…" Neville backed against the wall, as Dean and Ron jumped up to stop Harry from tackling him.

Ah Ron missed the days when he would have been the one being held back. Yet something in side of him just bothered him. He knew he should talk to Hermione about it but Harry was his best friend.

'Father, I have met them. The girl seems eager and she has much hatred for boy.' the young man wrote and then the words disappeared. He was in the bed, the curtains pulled around his head.

A minute later words appeared on the note 'That is good, but do not underestimate him. I look forward to your return with the girl. With her by your side even those most loyal to the light will hesitate. They will wonder if there side is right.' the words were there for a minute before they disappeared.

The boy sighed, she was cute and smart but there was nothing special about her. However he would do what his father commanded for he was in charge for now, however one day he would take his fathers place. 'The fool boy will come rushing after her. I also believe that he may attack me. His jealousy is easy to spot and read in his mind. The girl will be mine once this happens' he writes before folding up the parchment and putting it in a journal and putting that under his pillow. He was not stupid enough to let this be discovered so easily. "Today Ms. Wesley was that start of a brand new life, lets see tomorrow how you handle it" he says to him self a smile on his face.

"Now, we know the scale for classes is different in America, but your scores seemed to be all at the top of your class, so tell you what," Hagrid said to Kaz in his meeting.

Kaz had to admit that he liked this guy, he had strength but he didn't have to use it. Still Kaz was glad he had talked to Ginny about this, she just happened to mention what she had picked, and that he might just like to take them too. 'It would be nice if you knew someone in your classes.' she had said once she walked out. just happening to slip off her personal note on what classes she had wanted to take. "Well the class I heard that they had here I most wanted to take was care of magical creatures." He said and almost smiled at the sheer glee on Hagrid's face. "I also wanted to take Charms, Defense against the dark arts, potions, and transfiguration. But I wanted to know what you thought, is that to light of a schedule?" he asks

Hagrid shakes his head no, "No, but there is one more class you might like, I notice here on your test that you did great in herbology but Seven classes might be a lot to take" he said

Kaz could barley keep him self from bursting out laughing, he had been hoping he would say something like that. Now if he wanted to attract Ginny's attention, and really let her know what his intentions where nothing better than with this one. He didn't seem like he would be able to keep a secret. "Well the thing is" he said adverting his gaze down a small blush coming over his face. "I, well I met this girl and I like her. She has red hair…" that's when Hagrid practically shouted.

"GINNY" he took a second to calm down "I mean Ms. Weasley then sure" he said, though part of him felt guilty for helping him when he knew Harry like her. However he did have obligations of his other students. "Well then sure," he said and wrote up the schedule for him. "And I look forward to seeing you at 11" he said with a wave as Kaz took off the silencing spell as he walked out. Ginny was the only one out there having been waiting for him.

Hagrid went to the door, "Now you kids have fun" he said with a rather obvious wink. Ginny looked at Kaz and he just shrugged his shoulders acting innocent.

"So let me see your schedule" she said and took it she looked at it then back at hers then back at it, and a smile creped on her face. It would be good to have someone she liked in her classes a study buddy of sorts. (God don't you just wish there was a bio class here so that might have some innuendo. Please let them have a sex class in book 7.)

"Well?" he asked her having to play the role of innocent friend. He couldn't just go and kiss her when she tried to kiss him. He had to play this just right, let her make the decisions but know he helped in that decision.

Hermione starred at Harry who was sulking and Ron who just looked disappointed. "So let me get this straight, Harry is jealous because another guy is hitting on Ginny, who he not only was the one to breakup the relationship, but also cursed this guy." she said and Ron nodded his head. Hermione simply stood up moved to behind Ron and Harry and slapped them both up side the head, Harry a little bit harder than Ron. Ron's was one more of affection so that he did not feel left out. "Harry get over it, either be with her or not, just don't drag it on." she said sighing and sat back down as Ron's leg slowly slid up and down hers.

Here's my note, how is it going. I'm throwing up another chapter because I got a review. Please leave some more and I'll write another chapter, or just flame me and well I'll still put another chapter up.


End file.
